The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus wherein a recording photosensitive member as a recording medium is scanned with a beam so as to record input data, a recorded latent image is transferred to a paper sheet, and the latent image is cleaned by a cleaning means after the transfer operation.
In a recording apparatus of this type, a charging means for charging a photosensitive member and an exposure means for scanning the charged photosensitive member so as to perform an exposure operation are pre-operated (i.e., set in a stand-by mode) as preprocessing for recording data. Thus, when data is input, a recording operation can be quickly performed.
However, while such a stand-by mode is set, a cleaning means (i.e., a cleaning blade) for cleaning a developing agent applied to the photosensitive member is also operated and contacts the surface of the photosensitive member. For example, when the machine is held in the stand-by mode for a long period of time, the cleaning blade contacts the surface of the photosensitive member in the state wherein no developing agent is present therebetween. For this reason, the photosensitive member and the cleaning blade may be damaged.